powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 1: Tokumei Sentai, Assemble!
is the first episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis An urban city runs on a special energy resources, known as the "Enetron," but Vaglass, an existence that threatens the life of humanity by stealing the energy. Ryuji Iwasaki aka Blue Buster and Yoko Usami aka Yellow Buster were on a mission to watch out for any suspicious activities. They spotted a suspicious man in a building trying to absorb "Enetron". Both Ryuji and Yoko jumps into action and transform into, "Go-Busters!" Plot It is 2012. After receiving a special case, a young man named Hiromu Sakurada arrives to the city on the motorcycle mode of his Buddy Roid Cheeda Nick. In the city, Ryuji Iwasaki and Yoko Usami of the Energy Management Center watch a group of men siphoning a tank of Enetron. Finding them to be members of Vaglass, they crash through the window before transforming into Blue Buster and Yellow Buster, respectively, to fight two of the energy thieves, revealed to be Vaglass's android foot soldiers called Buglars. After taking out the Buglers, they go after the last energy thief, revealed to be a being named Enter, as he escapes them and infects a power shovel to create the Metaloid Shovelloid. At the Energy Management Center, a new member to the Special Operations Unit named Miho Nakamura arrives just prior to Shovelloid's attack on the city being detected in the city's Miyawa district. As the Buddy Roid Usada Lettuce explains to Miho what their branch and the Vaglass are, Ryuji and Yoko head out to face the Metaloid. Alerted to the countdown to the arrival of a Vaglass-affiliated MegaZord, Ryuji and Yoko are unable to stop the Metaloid in time as the ShovelZord appears. Things seem hopeless as the MegaZord attacks a Enetron Facility Tank until, after seeing his hospitalized sister about making his decision to fight for everyone's sake, Hiromu contacts the Energy Management Center to launch the CB-01 Buster Vehicle. Transforming into Red Buster, Hiromu and Nick enter the CB-01 and transform the car into the Go-Buster Ace to fight the ShovelZord. Using its Buster Animal mode to catch its opponent off guard, Go-Buster Ace destroys ShovelZord as the other Busters "shutdown" the Shovelloid. Cast * : ** Hiromu Sakurada (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Risa Sakurada (child): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Civilians: , , , , , Errors *''to be added'' Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *The new Super Hero Time opening for Go-Busters and introduces new background music, replacing the old background music which lasted for four years since Engine Sentai Go-Onger in 2008. *It is the first appearance of the Go-Busters untransformed, as they had previously appeared transformed in their introduction in . *Like many Sentai Series before it, when the opening played in this episode, instead of showing the standard intro, it showed members of teams fighting the grunts of the series. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Mission 1: Tokumei Sentai, Assemble!, Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago, Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! and Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (Story) (Go-Buster Ace's and Buddyroids' debut) (MegaZord Beta lift footage) (fight footage and story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢特命戦隊、集結せよ！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢特命戦隊、集結せよ！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi